everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cayden Loth
Cayden Aidan Loth-Goch, (though Goch is often omitted for convenience), is the son of Mael Loth and Padraig Goch. He doesn't know which of his parents he'll take after, so he just sides with the Neutrals. Character Personality One short way to describe Cayden : hella reserved. '''That doesn't mean he isn't friendly though! He'll be more than happy to be someone's friend, he just '''hates talking about himself. '''He can be described as a '''secretive '''person, even though he '''is more than willing to provide a friendly listening '''to someone's problems. He will do his best to comfort the person, and will mostly likely succeed. He has a '''little something '''that pushes people to confess their problems to him. Cayden also has '''high expectations. '''He wants to do something great of his life, something that he would have done by himself. But he is '''a procrastinator. '''He does things, and he does them well, but also does them at the '''last minute. '''Working doesn't frighten him -he isn't lazy per say- but he '''has a hard time beginning the work. '''He doesn't always give his assignments to the teachers on time, but he does try. What Cayden hates the most is '''taking sides. '''He is a firm '''neutral '''and basically thinks that taking sides (or doing alliances for that matter) only brings '''trouble. '''All he wants is '''peace, and he hates -and avoid- conflictual situations. He is somewhat of a '''bookworm, '''who can spend hours at the library. He loves reading, and especially things that make him '''dream. '''He has a very big imagination and is somewhat skilled at writing. (That doesn't mean other people know about that, though.) With his imagination comes an intense '''curiosity for the world around him. '''He loves exploring and discovering new places... though he actually prefers doing that in books. He's someone who '''doesn't like seeing people being hurt. '''The only time where he will overcome his aversion of conflicts is when someone -especially a friend- is being bullied or being hurt in any way. Appearance Cayden is (though he doesn't want to admit it) a fairly short boy. He has dark brown curly thick hair with red streaks in it. He has small red scales on his neck and wrists, reminding of his status as a half-dragon. His skin is pale with slightly red cheeks. His eyes are a dark hazel with some small red sparks in them. Fairytale – Arthurian Legend How the Story Goes We advise linking or summarising the tale. How does (name) come into it? I have ideas, but I'll write that once I'll be able to write my thoughts properly. Relationships Family Father : Mael Loth He and Cayden are fairly close. Mael treats his son like a grown-up, not fearing to have serious talks with him. Cayden somewhat admires his dad's ambition, but doesn't feel like being too ambitious himself. Though, Mael totally supports his son in "wanting to do something great of his life". Mother : Padraig Goch (Cayden is half-dragon through her.) Paddy is a very sweet and caring mother, who just wants the best for everyone. She transmitted her love of books to her son, and she often shares her thoughts on books she recently read with him. Friends Cesare Pentola-Lorenzotti Usually, Cesare and Cayden wouldn't even have met, but they're roommates. They have definitely clashing tempers (with Cesare being a mathematical and romantic kid who takes a lotta sides and is frequently grandiloquent), but they kind of became friends over time. Drake Scales They're both reserved half-dragon kids. Those two get along fairly well, Cayden is always willing to listen to Drake when he does talk about himself. Cayden is more inclined to talk to Drake than he is for others. Pet Cayden has a pet falcon named Brownfeather (yes, very original, I know I know) Romance OPEN Enemies OPEN Trivia *Cayden is, in all honesty, the result of me shipping the PadMael so much <33 *Cayden has mixed origins : Scottish and Welsh *He speaks with a hint of both accents Quotes Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Characters Category:Arthurian Legend Category:The Next Generation of Students